fcswikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Hopkins
Jimmy Hopkins is the protagonist and sole playable character of the 2006 videogame Bully by Rockstar Games. Character Description Jimmy is an extremely short, Caucasian boy with buzzed copper hair, fair skin and freckles dotting his skin. His default appearance is very short shaved hair, tan slacks, white sneakers, and a blue Bullworth School vest worn over a white polo shirt, however the player can edit Jimmy's appearance to their liking with various clothing and hairstyles. Life Story Jimmy grew up in an poorer-middle class household (the income amount based upon whom his mom was married to at the time) somewhere in New England. Jimmy was born on September 11, which naturally did not bode well for the young man's already stunted popularity, as one recount from middle school had him accused of plotting the 9-11 attacks and several students and faculty members actually claimed to have seen him hijacking one of the planes. A yearly birthday tradition of his is to go to the local stripclub(s) and ask around the strippers for his mother. His relationship with his real mother is less than stellar as they are constantly arguing and acting cold toward one another, and in one instance his mother outright told him to "drop dead" while reaching for the gun in her purse. Christmases and other holidays were spent at bus terminals, collecting pull-tabs and asking bystanders for change. At some point Jimmy's mother remarried for the fifty-eighth time and decided she had enough of her son and enrolled him at the Bullworth Academy. Jimmy was shown around the campus by evil bastard headboy Gary Smith, and Petey Kowalski. He is framed multiple times by different cliques including; Preppies, Nerds, and Al Qaeda. He took a job offer from a racist midget at the carnival to commit hate crimes against lawn gnomes. Psychological Analysis Little realize this about Jimmy Hopkins, but he has been diagnosed with having Multiple Personality Disorder since the age of 9. His dominant personality appears to be an ornery teenage anti-bully, whereas several other personas tend to take the stage at different intervals these personalities are referred to as the following: *'Little Einstein' Jimmy's second personality, he is a classic narcissist being extremely arrogant and snooty towards others to the point of being a bully. He is extremely intelligent and is a prodigy (so he claims), he is also apparently extremely wealthy and uses actual money to wipe himself during a bowel movement, and often complains about "poor people" being a societal nuissance and wishes they could get rich so they would not be as boring or "smelling of pennies" anymore. He tends to wear expensive clothes from the Aquaberry Store particularly the Lambswool V-sweater, Aquaberry Cream Slacks and Italian shoes. He enjoys having others commend his fashion choices, however he tends to return the kindness with a rude retort such as critiquing the person's appearance as being akin to a car wreck. Being extremely rich and influential Einstein tends to never have to do things himself as others have taken up the responsibility, as such he has grown very bored and enjoys stealing mopeds from the various townsfolk and outrunning the police and prefects. He also believes that he is above the law, and that the rules and physics of this reality does not apply to him. His arrogance and impunity towards the law tends to land him in trouble with authority figures, he tends to be arrested following a crash or vehicular burnout. *'The Gnome' The Gnome is Jimmy's third personality. He is extremely anti-human and has vowed to take back the overworld from the "smelly overgrown giant people". He tends to sleep and live inside of various garbage bins, when he isn't sleeping or eating he tends to rummage through dumpsters for things he can keep such as baseball bats and dead rats (to use as projectiles). The Gnome is also a wanted criminal, who has arrest warrents in at least 40 states, though miraculously he has managed to evade the police. His pasttimes include, chasing down the track team and swatting them down with baseball bats, lobbing granny smith apples at the jock's crotches, mowing down the jocks (and the rest of the school) with a stolen moped, throwing water balloons at townsfolk, attacking and evading the police. The Gnome is Jimmy's most evil personality, and whenever he resurfaces he brings mayhem and chaos around. Like his "Little Einstein" persona, the Gnome is prone to crashing and subsequently being arrested by the police due to his reckless driving habits. Role in the story Being the main character Jimmy Hopkins takes a central role in the story and ongoing conflicts surrounding Bullworth Academy. He is playable from start to finish, and acts as a mediator of sorts, trying to achieve peace or at the very least "neautrality" among the cliques through his own bullying methods, though ultimately his decisions work in favor for his friends, the cliques, and the school alike. Sexual Prowess Jimmy has become somewhat of a living legend among the campus of Bullworth, having romanced many women, men and lawn gnomes in his path. *Christy Martin - Probably the first girl Jimmy ever got with at Bullworth, or Angie Ng (who was experimenting with heterosexuality at the time). *Cornelius Johnson - Fairly low on the romance ladder, though not as low as Christy or Angie, dated Cornelius or "Corny" mainly for help with Math and Chemistry. *Lola Lombardi - A typical gold-digging player, she is fairly low/middle tier on Jimmy's romance scale though despite being hot she is not very genuine. *Gord Vendome - Basically the male equivalent of Lola (ironic being that he dated her at one point), he is fast, fun and outgoing but openly considers dating Jimmy to be beneath him and "slumming it", and more or less views the whole romance as a big kink or sexual fetish. He rates low/medium for being a fun time, but not for a long or serious time. *Pinky Gauthier - She rates fairly high, but only because she is rich and has connections. Her self-centeredness comes as a major turn off for Jimmy, though a plus one in her favor is her connection to Derby Harrington whom also secretly has a homosexual crush on Jimmy. *Mandy Wiles - Is considered to be the "hottest girl in school," however her stuck up attitude and discretion of wanting to be seen with Jimmy ala Kirby Olsen also makes her a poor choice for a meaningful relationship. *Trent Northwick - Most likely Jimmy's first serious homosexual lover, Trent rates fairly high/middle tier for being open and up front. *Kirby Olsen - Shares mutual attraction with Jimmy, however being a perpetual closet-case makes him a poor choice for any type of lasting relationship, though being an a twink who works out makes him a great score. *Duncan - Ranks fairly high tier on Jimmy's scale, he's a sexy tough boy who likes to be rough with Jimmy in the bedroom. Relationship-wise, Duncan falls short of commitments as he is often sleeping off a high or hangover and usually forgets earlier commitments. *Beatrice Trudeau - Jimmy's first serious heterosexual lover, Beatrice is pretty much the full package for a young teenage boy; brains, looks & style. Unfortunately for Jimmy, Beatrice will most likely become very successful in life and can do much better dating-wise. *Mrs. Lisburn - Ranks high on Jimmy's love chart, however due to her old age, diminishing memory and alzheimer's means that she cannot be expected to engage in anything other than complaining about the weather, organizing pills, and going to bed at 4:00 PM after the wheel. *Vance Medici - Considered to be the best boy relationship-wise and the most compatible for Jimmy as he is kind, outgoing, open about his sexuality and committed to his relationships. *Zoe Taylor - Supposed to be Jimmy's "best girl", she encompasses all of the best qualities of the available girls, and maintains her true self in spite of the rampant superficiality and shallowness surrounding Bullworth Academy, she is more or less the Daria or Jane of Bully. *Eunice Pound - The goddess of the school, the true "best girl" and hopeful future waifu of all Bullworth boys. She rates the highest on Jimmy's scale as she is genuine, caring, and non-judgmental and also likes chocolate, which proves that she is not a communist unlike Juri. Other: *Edgar Munsen - Despite not being datable (without mods), Jimmy expressed immediate sexual attraction to Edgar during their brief, but passionate fight at the chemical plant. Edgar's weapon of choice and prowess during the battle seems to indicate he would enjoy swordfighting with Jimmy after school. Quotes Gallery tumblr_inline_p7k2d88J5L1sip1ma_540.png|Jimmy surrounded by his "bitches" Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Bully Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Players